malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lees of Laughter's End
The Lees of Laughter's End is the third published novella in the Bauchelain & Korbal Broach series by Steven Erikson. Chronologically, it is set after Blood Follows and before The Wurms of Blearmouth. The novella is also included in The First Collected Tales of Bauchelain and Korbal Broach. Publisher's Summary After their blissful sojourn in Lamentable Moll, the sorcerers Bauchelain and Korbal Broach — along with their manservant, Emancipor Reese — set out on the open seas aboard the sturdy ship Suncurl. Alas, there's more baggage in the hold than meets the beady eyes of the crew, and unseemly terrors awaken. For Bauchelain and Korbal Broach, and Emancipor Reese, it is just one more night on the high seas, on a journey without end. Dramatis Personae A''' * Ably Druther, first mate on the Suncurl The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 1 The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 2 * Aunt Nupsy, Emancipor's aunt The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 22 '''B * Master Baltro, dead and ill-fated former master of Emancipor ReeseThe Lees of Laughter's End, Section 25 * Bauchelain, necromancer and partner of Korbal Broach The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 6 * Bena Elder, Bena's mother * Bena Younger, ship's lookout * Birds Mottle, sailor and ex-Chanter garrison soldierThe Lees of Laughter's End, Section 3 * Birds Mottle's Father, The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 26 * Bisk Flatter, Chanter garrison soldier * Briv the carpenter's helper, assistant carpenter The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 10 * Briv the cook's helper, assistant cook * Briv the rope braider, unusual sailor C''' * Carpenter, ship's carpenter The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 8 * Cook, ship's cook The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 43 '''D * Dully, crusty old dockworker E''' * Emancipor Reese, manservant to Bauchelain and Korbal Broach '''G * God-thing from the Sea, The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 33 The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 34 * Gorbo, sailor * Gust Hubb, sailor and ex-Chanter garrison soldier H''' * Hag Threedbore, a dead woman of Lamentable Moll * Heck Urse, sailor and ex-Chanter garrison soldier '''K * Korbal Broach, necromancer and partner of Bauchelain The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 4 * Korbal Broach's Child, patchwork spawn of Korbal The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 21 * Kreege, crusty old dockworker L''' * Lordson Hoom, a dead nobleman of Lamentable Moll '''M * Mipple, sailorThe Lees of Laughter's End, Section 18 * Mizzankar Druble, long dead wizard The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 33 S''' * Captain Sater, captain of the Suncurl * Sekarand, self proclaimed High Sorcerer of Lamentable Moll * Sordid, Chanter garrison soldier * Corporal Steb, Chanter garrison soldier The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 29 * Subly, wife of Emancipor Reese * Suncurl lich, a multi-souled undead '''T * Tiny Chanter, eldest member of the Chanter familyThe Lees of Laughter's End, Section 47 * Toll's City court mage, discoverer of the Sech'kellyn U''' * Captain Urbot, former captain of the Suncurl The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 24 '''V * Viviset, a dead wizard W * Wister, sailor * Wormlick, Chanter garrison soldier Plot Summary Cover gallery The Lees of Laughter's End (original).jpg|Original release by PS Publishing (2007) Męty Końca Śmiechu.jpg|Polish cover art - Wydawnictwo MAG (2008) Notes and references pl:Męty Końca Śmiechu Category:Bauchelain & Korbal Broach novellas Category:The Lees of Laughter's End Category:Dramatis Personae